Parallel Dreams
by Cantarelli
Summary: <html><head></head>After a brief stop in Lighthalzen, Errende Ebecee begins experiencing unusual dreams of being imprisoned in the Somatology Laboratory. AU</html>
1. Training in Einbroch

o-o-o0o-o-o

"This is the seventh time, Laurell." Errende called out to his – currently incapacitated – companion. "Seventh time you've fallen into the clutches of a lone geographer."

Thankfully, Errende was prepared – fully expecting the results of Laurell's easily distracted tendencies – with a pouch full of Yggdrasil leaves, enough to cost him a weeks worth of chores back at the Abbey. He pulled one from the pouch attached to his belt – near his supply of just-in-case potions – and enclosed his gloves around the vibrant leaf. Errende waited patiently as the leaf began to glow dully in his hands and the slow process – due to his lack of experience – of reviving the fallen magician began. As Laurell began to show signs of life, Errende quickly grabbed his cloak and pulled him from the dreaded plants teeth in the nick of time.

"What ever am I to do with you?" Errende sighed as he began healing Laurell – a soft light engulfed the magician's body.

Obviously ignored by Laurell – intent on burning the plant to a crisp – Errende began idly casting his own magic in an attempt to hasten their training, though it did little damage in comparison to Laurell's fire-bolts.

With the plant finally dead several minutes later, Errende watched Laurell sit against the tree not far from where the geographer had been hiding – looking thoroughly exhausted and bored.

"Why does this have to take so long?" Laurell complained as he rested his head against the trunk.

Errende took his spot beside Laurell and chuckled, "It would go a lot quicker if you'd learn to pay more attention to your surroundings"

"It's not as if I'm doing it on purpose! They're really well camouflaged," Laurell shot back, "Besides, shouldn't you be looking out for me? You never even warn me."

"Yes, but _I'm_ not the one in need of training." Errende wrapped his arm around Laurell's shoulder as he continued, "You'll learn nothing if I'm constantly shielding you from harm." When Laurell rolled his eyes, Errende grabbed him by the chin with his free hand and forced him to look him in the eye, "I only nag because I care, Laurell. We only have a few days before I'm departing for Rachel, and it's best you learn how to survive without me healing you at every turn – sooner rather than later."

Laurell jerked his chin from Errende's grasp and turned away, his lips curled into a pout and his brows furrowed tightly, "Don't remind me." Laurell let out a sigh, "Why do you have to go so far anyway? Isn't the Abbey good enough?"

"It isn't a matter of which is better, Laurell. My father started out in Rachel. He was born and trained there, and if I'm do be even half as good a priest as he was I must take this chance to learn from them, just as I have from Prontera."

"I can't believe they're even allowing you to go." Laurell continued to pout, pulling his knees to his chest, "Don't they hate the Church of Freya?"

"Hate is a strong word, but in a sense, yes. Which is why this is a fantastic opportunity. Come now, Laurell. You can't really expect me to throw away this once in a lifetime chance, can you? I wouldn't ask the same of you, you know that."

"I know." Laurell turned to look at Errende "You're just asking me to be happy without ever seeing you again. As if I don't get a choice in the matter. Haven't you ever thought to ask me to come with you if you can't stay?"

"I refuse to interfere with your training. It'd be unfair when you're so close to finishing the tasks that the guild gave you."

Laurell rolled his eyes at Errende before speaking, "I thought you were smarter than me. It's not as if I can't get on an airship back for the final test and then return to Rachel. I've thought about it, Errende. I really have."

Errende sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _I really hadn't thought of that. _It did seem like a win-win situation. Though he didn't want to admit it entirely, having the magician around could definitely be helpful – especially when he lacked physical strength and offensive magic.

Just as he was about to agree with Laurell's proposition, the memory of their first meeting appeared in the back of his head. "Laurell, you remember how we met, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then maybe you can understand why I'm a little hesitant to accept your reasoning. If I remember correctly, you nearly ended up in Morroc when you were on your way to Geffen."

"Oh, that." Laurell turned away for a moment out of embarrassment.

"If you carry a map with you, and ask for directions when you get lost, then I'll reconsider."

It took a moment for Laurell to register Errende's words, but when they did he quickly turned back to Errende and wrapped his arms around his neck – a silly smile present on his face, "I will! I'll even take two with me, just in case. Besides, who's going to protect _you _if a gryphon appears on our way there?"

"Certainly not you. The beast would trample us both within seconds." Errende said as he patted Laurell's back, "We'll leave once we return to Prontera. I have to meet with Father Thomas one last time before heading out. You better make sure you're ready when we arrive at Rachel."

Laurell childishly stuck his tongue out at Errende as they both rose from their spots and headed back to Einbroch to catch the last airship to Lighthalzen for the night.


	2. Nightmares in Lighthalzen

o-o-o0o-o-o

A dank, cold laboratory room was the last thing Errende expected to wake up to. When he had gone to sleep last night it was on a comfortable bed at the Lighthalzen Inn, not the rusted surface of the cage he was currently laying on. The room was dark to say the least, with only a few dimmed lanterns lighting up the area, but Errende was nonetheless able to make out two other cages across from his own, one containing a blue-haired swords-woman and a blonde merchant, the other a female thief and male archer.

Errende sat up slowly, flinching when his hand unexpectedly grasped on something other than the metal beneath him only to realize it was Laurell's cloak – more tattered and dirty than usual. He let out a breath of relief at the sight of Laurell sleeping beneath it, curled up in a tight ball at the corner of the cage shivering just slightly. Sighing, Errende removed his cassock and placed it over Laurell's body in hopes that it would offer him some warmth.

Errende returned his gaze to the other cages, calling out to get their attention only to be shushed by the swords-woman currently cradling her companion in her arms.

"She's finally fallen back asleep, I don't need to waking her up, Errende." She snapped at him.

"S-sorry," Errende quieted his voice, "Wait. How do you know my name?"

"What are you talking about? We've been here for months, of course I would know your name."

Errende rose an eyebrow. Months? That couldn't be right, just yesterday he was in Einbroch; not stuck in some cage like an animal.

"They must have really done a number on you if you've forgotten." She sighed, "Might as well reintroduce myself. Egnigem Cenia, and this is Armeyer." She spoke, her voice low as she caressed Armeyer's head, "You're in the Somatology Laboratory beneath Lighthalzen."

The last bit of information piqued Errende's interest. He had never heard of any laboratory beneath the Schwartzwald city-state, let alone one specializing in human experiments. "Do you know how I got here?" He asked.

"You and him," Egnigem gestured to Laurell, "came here shortly after Whikebain and Kavach over there," she continued, nodding her head to the cage next to her's, "I don't know the details, but it always ends the same. Plucked off the streets by Wolfchev's team."

"Wolfchev?" Errende questioned.

"Head scientist of this facility. Be happy you don't remember him, I doubt he would have left you with any pleasant memories."

"What are they testing us for?" Errende asked, not completely sure he wanted to know what to expect.

"Hell if I know, they won't say anything about it. Just injection after injection, surgery after surgery." Egnigem sighed as she bowed her head, "I just wish they'd stop. Armeyer is going insane, and Kavach over there," She nodded toward the cage to her left again, "is paralyzed."

Errende furrowed his brows as he glanced back at Laurell, "Is anything wrong with him?"

"He lost his sight yesterday."

He looked back at Egnigem, "Couldn't I just heal him?"

Egnigem shook her head, "They've managed to strip our abilities. Wolfchev didn't want you, specifically, interfering with the testing."

Just as Errende was about to respond his attention was turned back to Laurell who had awoken with a jolt and huddled closely to the nearest corner of the cage, "Errende! Where are you?" He cried out, "Why is it so dark?" Laurell curled himself into a ball, pulling his tattered cloak – as well as Errende's cassock – tight around his body.

Errende felt Laurell jump as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shh, Laurell. It's me, I'm right here." He watched as Laurell uncurled his body and tightly wrapped his arms around Errende.

Laurell bit back tears as he let out an uncharacteristic whimper – Errende had never seen the other boy so broken – "Don't go, please."

With Errende softly cooing in his ear and his arms gently wrapped around his body Laurell began slowly drifting back to sleep. Errende carded his fingers through Laurell's hair as the other boy relaxed in his arms.

The peace was short lived when rustling came from the front door and Laurell jolted upright in Errende's arms, "E-errende, what was that?" he whimpered.

"I-i'm sure it was nothing. Go back to sleep." Errende whispered in a hushed tone. He felt Laurell's grip on his shirt tighten at the same moment the door slammed opened and Errende allowed his own grip to tighten around Laurell as the dim lighting revealed two unfamiliar scientists neared their cage, not even glancing towards Egnigem and the others. "I'm right here, Laurell." He murmured as Laurell began shaking when one of the men harshly opened the cage.

The man reached in and began to pull the struggling pair apart. With the help of the other man they pried away Errende's grip and dragged Laurell from the cage, the cloak and cassock falling off. Errende's eyes widened in horror when he caught sight of the bruises covering Laurell's arms and legs. He watched stunned as Laurell weakly fought against the two men, screaming for help when Errende could offer none. Snapping out of his stupor, Errende reached outside of the cage only to have it slammed and locked in his face before he could get very far.

"Let him go!" Errende yelled at the men as he reached past the bars in an attempt to grab Laurell, or the men fighting to drag him out of the room. He watched in horror as one man gave Laurell a swift punch to his stomach and the boy slumped forward in their arms. Errende tried to yell out at the men once more but everything went black and he was unable to speak or move.

o-o-o0o-o-o

It took Errende a moment to realize he was no longer in the rusty laboratory room, but in the bed he remembered falling asleep in. His eyes fluttered opened slowly as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. He turned his head to look at the other side of the room and shot up in his bed when he realized that Laurell was absent from his bed. Errende looked around the room frantically until he noticed Laurell kneeling at his bedside, looking up at him with a worried expression.

Errende let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back on his bed, the aftershock of his nightmare fully dissipating, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Laurell nodded, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it was just a little nightmare." He smiled weakly, "Nothing to get worried over."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm," he mumbled, "But if you're really so insistent, would you mind staying with me for the night?"

"But I am, my bed's right there." Laurell pointed to his own bed, not that far from Errende's, slightly confused.

"I meant in my bed, Laurell."

"Hu-what? I-I mean, I guess I can. Is it big enough?"

"I believe it is," Errende said as he scooted over for Laurell, patting the empty space next to him, "See, enough room."

Laurell nervously crawled into the bed next to Errende and quickly pulled the covers over himself, "This is weird.."

Errende sighed and wrapped his arms around Laurell, pulling him closer and speaking softly, "Just go to sleep."

As Laurell relaxed in his arms, Errende began reflecting back on the nightmare in hopes of some clue as to what had started it in the first place so he could avoid another one like that. He settled with pushing the images from his mind and leaving first thing in the morning.


	3. Planning in Prontera

o-o-o0o-o-o

Errende was pleased to wake up in his bed the next morning, despite Laurell's rustling in his arms. He smiled as he peered down at the other boy, and quietly placed a kiss on Laurell's forehead. Just as Errende was about to fall back asleep, he looked over at the clock settled on the bedside table–internally groaning when it read nine in the morning. While he wanted to leave Lighthalzen as soon as possible, he also exhausted from the previous nightmare and wanted to sleep in.

Relenting, Errende tried to nudge the sleeping boy awake–occasionally calling out his name–to no avail. After much deliberation–all of 5 seconds–Errende settled on a simple solution that would surely wake Laurell without fail. He moved his hand from Laurell's back–the one not pinned under the boy's weight–and placed it on his waist.

Laurell's initial reaction to the tickling was disappointing to say the least. He let out a barely audible moan of discomfort and attempted to swat away the pesky hand before curling back into Errende's chest.

"This is disappointing." Errende murmured, deciding to move his fingers at a quicker pace, eventually causing Laurell to jolt out of his sleep. The tickling didn't cease even when Laurell was squealing and begging for Errende to stop, nearly falling off of the bed as he tried to move away from the hand in his fit of laughter.

Finally pleased with the given reaction, Errende continued for a few more moments–his other hand now free to tickle the other side of Laurell's waist–before stopping and smiling mischievously at Laurell who was now red in the face and less than happy with being woken in such a manner.

"W-was that.." Laurell paused to catch his breath, "completely n-necessary?"

"Completely." Errende stated, "You were out cold. Quite the heavy sleeper."

Laurell grumbled in response before stealing the bed covers and turning his back to Errende.

"Don't fall back asleep, or else we'll miss the airship to Yuno." Errende leaned over and placed a hand on Laurell's shoulder, urging him to get up.

Grumbling once more Laurell moved off of the bed and let out a tired yawn, "We should stop by the department store first. We were running low on grape juice, right?"

"I suppose, but I think we have enough for the ride back." Errende replied as he leaned back on the bed with his arms behind his bed.

"Are you sure? What if we run out before we get back to Prontera?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

o-o-o0o-o-o

With everything ready to go, they left for the airship to Yuno. As previously expected by Errende, there was no need for restocking their grape juice supply with the ride being more than uneventful. It didn't take long for the Izlude connection to arrive, and since the previous flight was quiet Errende decided to catch up on missed sleep from the night before.

He settled into one of the cabins and quickly fell asleep.

o-o-o0o-o-o

Groaning when he opened his eyes, Errende glanced around the room—not unlike the laboratory space from the night before. Errende attempted to sit up but found that his legs and arms were tightly bound to an operation table and let out a breath as he tried to relax as much as possible—repeating to himself, _It's just a dream._

When the door behind Errende opened suddenly—no sound of approaching footsteps, or even the jingle of the door handle—Errende tried desperately to turn his head to get a glimpse of the intruder. He struggled against the binds on his arms in hopes of breaking free of them despite knowing he lacked the physical strength. When they showed no signs of budging, and the scientist appeared in front of him with a syringe and a crooked grin, Errende repeated the earlier mantra to himself and tightly closed his eyes—hoping that when he reopened them the dream would change.

The feeling of a cold, disinfected cloth rubbing his skin told Errende that everything remained the same, and the sharp pain of the needle piercing his arm threw him even more off guard. He never felt pain in his dreams as the scenery would always change before anything could hurt him. Errende heard the scientist chuckling as his body began involuntarily thrashing on the table, and Errende feared what would happen next as he tried to regain control over his body.

As his body's reaction to the injection started to pass, everything around Errende felt heavy—even the simple task of breathing. He slowly reopened his eyes but found that he was no longer strapped to an operating table.

o-o-o0o-o-o

Turning, somewhat angrily, in his bed, Errende took a few deep breaths and rubbed his temples, keeping his thoughts as far away from the dream as possible. Not long after waking up, the cabin door opened and Errende felt the bed dip as—most likely—Laurell sat on the edge and began gently shaking Errende's shoulder. Errende turned around immediately—with a sour look on his face no doubt—and faced Laurell.

"Oh, you're up already." Laurell let go of Errende and continued when he didn't respond, "We're going to be landing in Izlude soon."

"Okay."

"Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale.." Laurell worriedly asked and placed his hand on Errende's forehead.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Errende moved Laurell's hand from his forehead and sat up in the bed.

"You sure? We can stay in Izlude for the rest of the day if you're not feeling well. It's not like Father Thomas is expecting you today."

"That won't be necessary." Errende was dead set on seeing Father Thomas before the day ended in hopes that the priest might know what was causing his nightmares. With all the travelers that visited the Church on a daily basis he must have heard something related to them.

Laurell pouted, but agreed nonetheless, "Alright. But the second you're done speaking with Father Thomas you're resting.

"Yes, mother."

o-o-o0o-o-o

Despite Laurell's warning to slow down on the walk to Prontera, Errende hurried as fast as possible, only stopping when they reached the center of town to sit by the fountain and catch his breath.

"I told you no to go so fast." Laurell scolded the acolyte as he sat beside him on the wooden bench, watching all of the townspeople running around every which direction. He made a mental note to come back when Errende was sleeping and stock up on grape juice—if the pink-haired vendor was still there later.

It took a few deep breathes for Errende to regain composure and begin walking toward the Church, "We're almost there. Once I've spoken with Father Thomas, we'll head to the inn."

"I'll hold you to it."

They both walked at a steady pace, Errende leading them through back alley shortcuts and Laurell keeping a careful eye on the acolyte just in case he started slowing down. Once they arrived, Errende quickly bounded through the front door and straight to the familiar figure of Sister Linus.

"Errende! I didn't expect you back so soon. Your trip went well?"

Errende politely bowed his head to his elder and smiled, though a bit tiredly, "Yes. We finished ahead of schedule. Is Father Thomas in at the moment?"

"He's in his office. Let me take you to him." Sister Linus led both boys through the hallways before reaching the simple wooden door that lead to the priest's office. She entered first and notified Father Thomas of their arrival and left them to talk.

"I'll wait out here." Laurell spoke up as Errende reached for the door handle.

Errende nodded, "It'll just take a minute."

o-o-o0o-o-o

"It's good to see you, my boy." Father Thomas quickly embraced Errende and gave him a pat on the back. His brow furrowed when he moved back and took in the young acolyte's features, however. "You do not look as well as when you departed. Something is troubling you, I gather."

Errende let out a soft, disappointed sigh as the priest led him to the desk teeming with paperwork, "It's that noticeable, is it? No matter, I was hoping to discuss this with you anyway."

"Oh?"

"I've been having unusual dreams as of late and well, to be frank they've been more than a little troubling." Errende paused, waiting for Father Thomas' nod to continue, "At first I thought it was just a nightmare brought on by my surroundings—it took place in a Rekenber laboratory somewhere in Lighthalzen—but what happened earlier today was startling to say the least." He took a moment to gather his bearings before retelling the nightmare from his earlier nap, "I'm normally a lucid dreamer, and I can't recall ever having problems changing the settings of which my dreams take place when they start to get too... scary. But this one was different, to the point of feeling every bit of pain that was inflicted upon my body and I couldn't so much as wake up until I seemingly passed out in the dream."

Father Thomas was silent, possibly contemplating what it could all mean, if he knew at all, and all the while Errende had his head in his hands, pushing back the feeling of the needle piercing his skin as if it was happening again. "Most troubling indeed." The priest began, "I can't say that I know for sure why this is happening to you, but if it is related to Rekenber then it cannot be good."

"If it's not too much to ask, could you tell me what you know, Father? I have little information of my own to go off of since I've only passed through once before."

The priest smiled, though not the one full of joy that Errende was accustomed to, "As you know, many travelers come through our great Capital, and a great many have visited this Church. When I was a young acolyte like yourself, I remember a small group came for in a wedding. I don't condone eavesdropping, but while I watched them all celebrating I overheard a pair whispering amongst themselves about trouble brewing in Lighthalzen. There had been reports of missing people, primarily peasants, and the government had just invested a large sum of Zeny into the Life Experimentation Division of the Rekenber Corporation." Father Thomas shuffled through his desk drawers momentarily before pulling out a very old-looking newspaper and handed it to Errende, the title '_Rekenber Corp. Investigation Comes to a Close: No Evidence Found._'

"A large number of residents—from the slums, that is—insisted Rekenber had been kidnapping their family members in the middle of the night, but since the guard standing at the entrance denied seeing anyone passing through and the authorities could not find any underground laboratory as the peasants claimed, the case was closed." Father Thomas leaned over the desk held his hand next to his mouth, "But between you and I, because of the innovations Rekenber brought—not only to the Schwartzwald Republic, but all of Midgard—no onecared. It was thanks to the Corporation that we have the Airship, and that same Life Experimentation Division created the Guardians that are used to protect the Guild Castles."

Errende stared at the newspaper, briefly reading the article before looking back up at Father Thomas, "Do you think it's true, Father? That they kidnapped the peasants in the dead of night and experimented on them?" Honestly, Errende wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't having the strange nightmares, if he hadn't experienced it in all of it's vivid detail.

"Perhaps. It would certainly make sense, that is for sure. If the laboratory was underground as they said, who is to say that there wasn't a tunnel leading from the laboratory and into the slums? It would explain why so many missing persons reports were filed, and why the guard claimed not to have seen a thing." The priest leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "A tantalizing possibility. But who knows what is true and what is mere speculation, am I right?"

"You are, as always Father." Errende smiled, though a bit weakly. The conversation itself wasn't a very happy one, but it had cleared up some questions he had, and hopefully questions he would have in the future. Errende decided it best to wrap up this meeting, changing the subject to what would have been the main point of discussion upon his arrival, had he not been rudely kicked off course by the recent nightmares. "Before I go, I want to make sure everything is prepared for my trip to Rachel."

Father Thomas nodded, "A letter confirming your acceptance to the Church of Freya arrived a few days ago. Though, the Head Priestess stated that you would be staying with residents near the Church since you are not an official student and the Freyanist acolytes may feel offended being in the same quarters as you."

"I am not surprised. I'm just grateful they're letting me learn from them at all." Errende shook his head, he did feel quite lucky to have been given the chance to study in the same place his father once had before coming to Prontera. "Would you mind sending a reply for me?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you. I have a magician accompanying me and would not want to arrive without first notifying the family we would be staying with. There's no rush at the moment, though—we're heading out to Geffen before leaving and that should take about a week." He hoped it would only take a week at most. If his memory served him right, they would only need about two days to walk there—two more to travel back to Prontera—and _maybe_ two days to finish up whatever it was that Laurell had to do—Errende really wasn't sure what the Magician's Guild quests entailed, but there was no harm in giving themselves more time just in case.

"I'm sure they will get the letter in time, then. That is all?" Father Thomas asked as Errende stood from his chair.

Errende nodded and walked around the desk to give Father Thomas a hug, "Yes, I've been ordered to rest for the day, but I wanted to come here first."

Father Thomas returned the hug and watched Errende walk to the door, "You had better come back before you leave for Rachel."

With his hand on the doorknob Errende replied, "I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye, Father." He smiled over his shoulder before opening in the door and leaving the office and closing the door behind him. Errende smiled at Laurell, his mood a little better than earlier, "Shall we?"


End file.
